mikeylugojrweridworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Axl Gallais
sees more information in the Axl Univers World Wiki. Axl (or Axl Gallais) is the Creator, God, Ruler, and Hero of Axl Univers World, he's the ruler of the other universes with his friend Record Guy, he appears on Youtube on August 27, 2013, his first crossover is Super Mario The Movie Axl Bros, he starts to make friends in the past, Axl decides to make a new universe with his favorite animes and games. he's also French. He got banned on an Angel Toon's Stream by Mikey, but now he is a friend with him and he got unblocked. Appearance Axl (Old Skin on PS3) His Skin is Steve with a pickaxe cape. Axl (Old Profile Picture) His Profile Picture is a skin, and it's a skin of Turbo Girl from Kid SuperHeros by Babyteeth4. Kid Superheroes Axl (Now): This is the normal Axl of course, his first appearance (about his oc) is "FNAF 2 Minecraft EP 3" Transformation Super Axl (from Riley S channel): This version of Axl can get taken by a chaos emerald, he's too powerful, Super Axl can make attacks faster and Slower, the first look appears in "Riley Stewart vs Juliano Pathepo" Story in Axl Univers World. At the beginning of Axl Univers World Axl finally creates his own universe, not only one but 3 of them, one for him, the second for Record Guy, and the third for Madoka (the only reason for the timeline), Axl creates Axelito so he can be his brother, and he also creates Rory for helping on Axl's universes. Axl's appearances in Series/Movies. Barney Dares He first appeared in Episode 2, asking Barney to create a channel (a Vlog Channel). Record Guy & Friends He first appeared in Record Guy & Friends: The Venom Symbiote and also appeared as a cameo in the Master War Axl's Cameo in the Master War, He wanted to join the Record Guy & Friends Saga because there is evil somewhere around dimensions, Axl was interested in Record Guy and his friends, in 2019, he is finally official. Hunter VS Kaiju He is confirmed to be a cast of the Hunter VS Kaiju Series.Hunter VS Kaiju Trailer | Character Reveal Trivia * Axl is autism. * He actually can't be beaten or get killed. * He is confirmed to be in the Record Guy & Friends Movies (Also RP live streams). * Axl's Favorite Madoka Magica Character is Madoka. ** Axl called her "Goddess Madoka" but Madoka Goddess Form name is "Ultimate Madoka" ** Axl always uses that joke on Stephanie. * Axl name is a reference to Axl Rose. *his actual baby show childhood is the "Teletubbies" *He loved anime when he was a child, he starts it with Ojamajo Doremi. *Axl never did college, it is revealed in a French video, he was in school but never come back. 【CHRISTMAS】WTF IS THIS ACTUALLY, 初音ミク？ *Axl could be the God of Creation, because he is a creator, and Axelito could also be the god of Evil/Destruction. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters